Ground-mounted photovoltaic solar panels are conventionally supported on solar panel mounting racks. Commercially available solar panel racks are typically produced using aluminum extruded sections or steel roll formed sections in order to provide the structural strength required to withstand loads associated with outside conditions such as wind and snow.